Renji Abarai
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 31 sierpnia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 188 cm | weight = 78 kg | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Porucznik 6 Dywizji | previous occupation = | team = 6 Dywizja | previous team = 11 Dywizja 5 Dywizja | partner = Byakuya Kuchiki | previous partner = | base of operations = 6 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | education = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Zabimaru | bankai = Hihiō Zabimaru | manga debut = Tom 6, Rozdział 51 | anime debut = Odcinek 16 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Kentaro Ito Reiko Kiuchi (jako dziecko) | english voice = Wally Wingert Yuri Lowenthal (jako dziecko) | spanish voice = Jordi Pons (Hiszpania) Gabriel Ortiz (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Wszystkie jego okulary pochodzą z popularnego sklepu w Seireitei zwanego "Sklep Szkieł Srebrnego Latającego Smoka" (megane no gin tonbo). Za każdym razem, gdy je nosi, zostają uszkodzone, a nowe gogle są warte jego półroczną wypłatę." - Tite Kubo jest porucznikiem 6 Dywizji. Jego kapitanem jest Byakuya Kuchiki. Wygląd Renji ma długie, czerwone włosy, zwykle spięte w kucyk. Ma brązowe oczy. Na czole i torsie ma tatuaże. Jest dobrze zbudowany. Ubiera się w zwykły strój Shinigami, dodatkiem jest czasami biała opaska lub okulary. W jednej serii widzimy go w szkolnym mundurku z liceum Karakury. Charakter Abarai jest pewny siebie, czasami zarozumiały, szczery do bólu, nie boi się wyzwań. Jest zawsze gotowy do walki i śmierci za to w co wierzy. Nie waha się zranić, a nawet zabić tych, którzy staną mu na drodze. Pod wieloma względami jest podobny do Ichigo. Od kiedy spotkał po raz pierwszy Byakuyę Kuchiki postanowił mu dorównać i go pokonać. Historia Renji pochodzi z 78 okręgu Rukongai, dorastał tam jako sierota. Wraz z innymi dziećmi i Rukią zdobywali wodę. Kiedy umarła trójka ich przyjaciół Renji i Rukia postanowili wstąpić do Akademi Shinigami. Renji został przyjęty do 1 (najlepszej) grupy, poznał tam Kirę Izuru i Momo Hinamori. Jego starszym (przełożonym) uczniem był Shūhei Hisagi. Kiedy Rukia dostała propozycję przyjęcia do rodu Kuchiki, namówił ją by się zgodziła. Kiedy skończył naukę początkowo trafił do 5 Dywizji jednak szybko został przeniesiony do 11 Dywizji. Tam zaprzyjaźnił się z Ikkaku Madarame, który trenował go przez pewien czas. Tam zdobył stanowisko 6 oficera. W dniu kiedy Rukia wyruszyła na Ziemię, Renji został awansowany na porucznika 6 Dywizji. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|Renji i [[Byakuya Kuchiki|Byakuya przybywają aresztować Rukię]] Dostając zadanie aresztowania lub zabicia Rukii, Renji dostaje się do ludzkiego świata z Byakuyą. Używając swoich gogli, Renji identyfikuje Rukię i potwierdza, że znajduje się ona w Gigai. Przyznaje, że nie wierzył informacjom na ten temat. Abarai pozdrawia i atakuje Rukię, mówiąc, że była tak zamyślona, że nie była w stanie wyczuć swoich kolegów z Soul Society, którzy znajdowali się obok niej. Narzeka, że Kuchiki stała się strasznie słaba przez te kilka miesięcy i żąda od niej, by wezwała człowieka, któremu oddała swoje moce. Kiedy Rukia protestuje i próbuje powiedzieć, że nigdy nic takiego nie miało miejsca, Abarai pyta o jej dziwne zachowanie. Kiedy jest rozproszona przez Byakuyę, Renji ją atakuje, ale pozwala uciec, mówiąc, że oddanie mocy jednemu z ludzi jest poważnym grzechem i dostali rozkaz, by zabić człowieka, któremu pomogła. Przestrzega ją, że następny atak będzie poważny, ale przerywa mu Uryū Ishida. Dowiadując się, kim jest on jest, Renji postanawia go zabić. Pokonując Ishidę jednym ruchem, przedstawia się i chce zadać ostatni cios, ale jest zatrzymany przez Ichigo. thumb|left|Renji atakuje [[Ichigo Kurosakiego]] Zaskoczony obecnością innego Shinigami i wielkością jego Zanpakutō, Renji szybko zauważa, że to Ichigo jest człowiekiem, który odebrał moce Rukii. Abarai rani go, twierdząc, że jeśli ten zginie, Kuchiki odzyska swoje moce, ale zostanie stracona podczas egzekucji. Ichigo próbuje go zaatakować, zostawiając na jego policzku niewielką ranę. Byakuya nazywa go niedbałym, ujawniając, że ich ukryte oddziały zakomunikowały im, że 33 godziny wcześniej Kurosaki zadał rany Menosowi Grande. Renji ignoruje go i pyta się Ichigo, jakie jest imię jego Zanpakutō. Zauważając, że chłopak go nie rozumie, uwalnia swój Shikai i mocniej rani licealistę. Kiedy jest o krok od zabicia go, Rukia interweniuje i prosi Ichigo, by ten uciekał. Kurosaki jednak nie poddaje się i atakuje dalej, stając się silniejszym. Ichigo szybko wygrywa walkę i gdy chce zadać ostatni cios, jest pokonany przez Byakuyę. Renji zastanawia się w jaki sposób Kurosaki zyskał tyle mocy w jednym momencie i zatrzymuje Rukię, która chce pomóc pokonanemu chłopakowi. Rukia wyznaje mu, że śmierć Ichigo jest jej winą i jest zaskoczony, kiedy wciąż żywy licealista chwyta za nogę Byakuyi. Rukia posłusznie odchodzi do Byakuyi i w odpowiedzi na słabe protesty Ichigo, Renji uderza go w plecy i mówi mu, by przestał pogarszać sprawy i rozkazuje mu milczeć. Na rozkaz Byakuyi, Renji otwiera Senkaimon i wraz z Rukią opuszczają świat ludzki. W barakach 6 Dywizji, Renji krzyczy na Rikichi za nieprawidłowe zajmowanie się Jigokuchō. Potem odwiedza Rukię w jej celi, rozkazując by coś zjadła i denerwując się, gdy ta śmieje się z jego nowej pozycji. Na pytanie Rukii, czy ta zostanie skazana na egzekucję, Renji odpowiada, że Byakuya zdaje raport Centrali 46 i zapewne poprosi o złagodzenie wyroku. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Rukia się nie zgadza, twierdząc, że Byakuya nie poprosi o jej ułaskawienie. Byakuya pojawia się chwilę później, mówiąc, że Kuchiki została skazana na egzekucję, która odbędzie się 25 dni po zapadnięciu wyroku. Po tym, jak kapitan wychodzi, Rukia próbuje pocieszyć Renjiego, mówiąc, że wszystko z nią w porządku i to tylko sprawia, że jest bardziej zdeterminowana, by uciec i wyśmiać jego wytatuowane brwi. Abarai wychodzi, prawdziwie zasmucony, zaznaczając, że nie uda się jej uciec i naprawdę zostanie stracona podczas egzekucji. Soul Society Kiedy już byli w Soul Society, gdzie często ją odwiedzał i rozmawiał z nią. Gdy Ichigo Kurosakim przybywa by uratować Kuchiki, początkowo walczy z nim, jednak później przyłącza się do niego i pomaga mu uratować dziewczynę. Walczy z Aizenem by ten jej nie zabrał. Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Hueco Mundo Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|right|Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Byakuya i Renji przybywają na scenę Po wydarzeniach doprowadzonych przez Rukię, która przebiła specjalnie zaprojektowanym przez Uraharę mieczem Ichigo, Kūgo Ginjō krzyczy, że ma już wszystkie moce Ichigo, a jej działania nie były wystarczające, żeby je mu przywrócić. Przerywa im jednak Renji i ukazuje się z Kenpachim, Ikkaku, Byakyuą i Hitsugayą, którzy nadal obserwują całą sytuację. Renji ujawnia, że wszyscy przekazali swoje Reiatsu do miecza Urahary do zapewnienia, że moce Ichigo powrócą do niego. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Renji jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem w różnych technikach szermierki. Był trenowany przez 3 oficera 11 Dywizji, Ikkaku Madarame, kiedy został przeniesiony do jego dywizji. Renji jest w stanie walczyć z przeciwnikami na poziomie kapitana i jest jedynym porucznikiem, który osiągnął Bankai. * Mistrzostwo bicza: To, co sprawia, że Renji jest bardzo efektywny, to jego unikalna metoda posługiwania się swoim Zanpakutō, którego używa jako połączenia bicza i miecza. Dzięki temu jest bardzo wszechstronny. Renji stwierdził, że jego Zanpakutō jest przedłużeniem dla ciała, zarówno dla nóg, jak i ramion do tego stopnia, że używa tego na różne sposoby. Może używać tej zdolności by zaatakować przeciwnika z tyłu lub z prawej i lewej strony. Posługuje się tą techniką, by udusić wroga poprzez otoczenie go z różnych kierunków i kurczenie w celu zmiażdżenia. Ekspert Shunpo: Wiedząc, że ataki Zabimaru w formie Shikai pozostawiają go bezbronnego wobec odparowywania ciosów, Renji stał się bardzo sprawny w Shunpo, by zrekompensować swoją słabość. Może nawet utrzymać poziom kapitański przez długi okres czasu. Praktykant Kidō: Jako student Akademii Shinō, Renji nie popisał się znajomością Kidō. Jest wykształcony na tyle, by używać zaklęcia na poziomie 31 (Shakkahō) i wystrzelić je bez większych problemów, ale zdarza się, że wybucha ono natychmiastowo. Renji posiada również rozległą wiedzę dotyczącą manipulowania Kidō do innych celów poza walką, jak np. użycie swojego Shakkahō, by rozświetlić ciemne korytarze w Las Noches, jednakże jest w stanie stworzyć jedynie małe światło bez wypowiadania całej inkantacji. Zwiększona siła: Kiedy Renji bierze zamach Zabimaru w swojej drugiej walce z Ichigo, jest w stanie wypuścić go w powietrze i uderzyć nim w odległy o kilka metrów budynek, co przynosi mu niewiele trudu. W walce z unikatowym Fracción Szayela, Renji ochrania Ishidę od bezpośredniego ciosu poprzez uderzenie drugiego Arrancara i rzucenie nim w stronę przeciwnika. Później, okręcając Zabimaru nad swoją głową, Renji jest w stanie wytworzyć wir powietrza, który zdmuchuje Fracción Szayela kilkanaście metrów dalej, pomimo ich masywnych rozmiarów. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Podczas swojej walki z Byakuyą, zostaje bezpośrednie uderzony przez ostrze Senbonzakury Kageyoshi i kiedy kontynuuje walczyć, jest przebity przez 5 dodatkowych ostrzy. Nawet po tak okropnym obrażeniu, próbuje swojego ostatniego ataku, dzięki któremu prawie udaje mu się dosięgnąć Byakuyę. Wysoka moc duchowa: Będąc porucznikiem w Gotei 13, Renji posiada wysoką energię duchową. w momencie użycia Bankai, jego moc wzrosła z poziomu 5 do 10. Rukia komentuje, że Reiatsu było tak wysokie, że do momentu porażki nie mogła go rozpoznać. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie jest kataną z czerwoną rękojeścią. Jego duch to pawian z ogonem węża. Najprawdopodobniej jeden z najsilniejszych Zanpakutō fizycznych. right|frame|Zabimaru * Shikai: Przywołuje je mówiąc . W swoim Shikai, Zabimaru przemienia się w dłuższy, sześcioczęściowy, segmentowany miecz, gdzie każdy segment jest szerszy od poprzedniego. Z każdej z 6 części wyrasta niewielkie ostrze. Segmenty Zabimaru mogą rosnąć bez limitu. Są one połączone przez naprężającą się linkę, dzięki czemu Zabimaru jest bardziej użyteczny jako bicz niż miecz. Można go jednak wykorzystywać jako ostrze przy umiejętnościach szermierki Renjiego. Rękojeść Zabimaru pozostaje taka sama podczas uwolnienia Shikai. Podczas gdy Zabimaru może rozciągać się na niezliczoną ilość segmentów, Abarai może wykonać tylko 3 ataki przed powtórnym zwinięciem miecza do regeneracji. Przez to Abarai jest bezbronny podczas czasowej przerwy. Zazwyczaj wtedy Renji korzysta z Shunpo, by uniknąć ataków. Shikai porucznika może doznać poważniejszych uszkodzeń, gdy walka będzie się przedłużać. Mimo że może przeciwstawić się niebezpiecznym atakom przeciwnika, ma swoje limity w ich znoszeniu. Z powodu tych wielu wad, Renji twierdzi, że spośród mieczy wszystkich poruczników, Zabimaru jest najtrudniejszy do opanowania. : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :* : Renji potrafi użyć swojej energii duchowej w celu pozbierania wszystkich opadłych segmentów Zabimaru i przeniesienia ich w powietrze, pozwalając sobie na jeden, wielokierunkowy atak. Twierdzi jednak, że ta technika szkodzi Zabimaru, a on sam jest bezbronny. Byakuya potem komentuje, że ta zdolność powstrzyma go od reaktywacji Shikai na nieokreśloną ilość czasu. thumb|right|Hihiō Zabimaru * Bankai: : Przemienia Zabimaru w ogromną wersję formy z Shikai, przypominając szkielet węża. Zabimaru zyskuje więcej większych segmentów. Pojawia się również głowo-czaszka podobna do łba węża, która rozmiarem przypomina niewielki samochód. Renji także ulega niewielkim zmianom, uzyskując futrzany kaptur wokół swojej szyi. Kaptur wydaje się być wykonany z futra szympansa, którego niewielką czaszkę można dostrzec na lewym ramieniu Renjiego, podczas gdy reszta futra oblega jego prawą rękę. Zabimaru w formie Bankai nie służy dosłownie do "cięcia", Renji zazwyczaj używa go do złapania przeciwnika i uderzenia nim o ziemię. Głowa jest w stanie także przynieść wiele obrażeń poprzez pogryzienie. : Specjalne zdolności Bankai: :* Rekonstrukcja Bankai: W przeciwieństwie do Shikai, segmenty Zabimaru są trzymane razem dzięki energii duchowej Renjiego, pozwalając mu na ich separację i powtórne połączenie. Segmenty same w sobie są bardzo twarde, przez co ciężko jest je zniszczyć. Nawet jeśli segment jest uszkodzony, odłączony lub nawet zniszczony, Renji potrafi łatwo go zrekonstruować. frame|right|Hikōtsu Taihō :* : Technika strzela zbitym promieniem energii duchowej z paszczy Zabimaru. Atak kosztuje Abaraia bardzo dużo Reiatsu, co najczęściej oznacza, że po wykonaniu techniki segmenty Zabimaru odłączają się od siebie. :* Zwiększone Higa Zekkō: Renji potrafi także stworzyć o wiele silniejszą wersję Higa Zekkō, gdzie wszystkie segmenty odłączają się, lśnią się i wyostrzają, używając energii duchowej. Otaczają one przeciwnika i zmierzają w jego kierunku z różnych stron. Po użyciu tego ataku, Hihiō Zabimaru sam się rekonstruuje. right|thumb|Renji używa lin Reiatsu na [[Yammym]] :* Liny z Reiatsu: Renji może oddzielić segmenty Bankai i użyć ich, by otoczyć swojego przeciwnika. Poprzez połączenie ich z powrotem przy pomocy własnej energii duchowej, Renji może związać swój cel. Abarai wykorzystuje tą technikę na Yammym Llargo, ale jest ona łatwo zniszczona. Ciekawostki *Jego piosenka przewodnia, wybrana przez Tite Kubo, to "Stray Dog" (Zabłąkany pies) w wykonaniu HAZU i Ill-Bosstino. *Z początku Renji zajmował wysokie pozycje w rankingach osobowości, będąc w pierwszej piątce dwa razy. *Jego Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, w rankingu Shikai zajął 7 miejsce, podczas gdy jego Bankai uplasowało się na 36 pozycji. *W rankingu najlepszych walk, jego walka z Ichigo zajęła trzecie miejsce, a konfrontacja z Byakuyą, szóste. *Renji jest nazywany "Czerwonym ananasem" przez Jintę Hanakari, w odniesieniu do jego karmazynowych włosów, które zazwyczaj związuje w kucyka. Renji okazjonalnie nosi koszulkę z napisem "Red Pineaplle" *Renji miał swój własny artykuł w Wiadomościach Seireitei zatytułowany "Zróbmy Shikai", gdzie Renji daje wskazówki dotyczących walki. *Renji był aż w trzech dywizjach. Cytaty *(Do Jackie) "Śmieciem jest ten, kto podnosi rękę na kobietę. Jeśli mam zostać śmieciem, by przeżyć... Wolę umrzeć."Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strona 5 Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Porucznicy Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni